


Full Moon Ficlet #403 - Official

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Stiles and Derek go to the courthouse to make something official.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #403: Official





	Full Moon Ficlet #403 - Official

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations.
> 
> I have no idea what this is, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Big thanks to my wonderful, beautiful beta [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) for looking this over. Any errors are all mine.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

The room was empty except for one man sitting behind a glass partition at the counter. He had his glasses pushed up on his head as he leaned over a stack of papers. His eyes traced the words on the page as his pen tapped out an uneven pattern on the cracking Formica of the countertop. Stiles and Derek stood on the other side of the glass door watching him until Derek let out a gruff sigh and reached for the door and yanked it open. Stiles hesitated long enough that Derek grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the office.

The man behind the glass looked up and set his book aside before pulling his glasses down over his eyes and greeted them both with a tired smile. Derek’s nose flared slightly at the odor of old alcohol and wondered what went on in this sad little man’s life to necessitate alcohol to help him sleep. Frowning, he pulled Stiles up to the counter and stood him in front of the man.

This was the last stop before everything was made official but for some reason, Stiles had been dragging his feet the last fifteen feet down the hall from the courtroom where they’d received Decree from the judge. It had been a few months since their wedding and Stiles had approached him beforehand about doing this but it had been a longer process than either of them had expected.

“Can I help you?” the man asked. Stiles looked down at the decree and handed it over. The man pushed the glasses back up and scanned the page, smiling a little bit as he did so. “I can see why you did it, but I can’t say the change is any less unique.”

Derek frowned at the man for being rude until he heard Stiles chuckle lightly and the strong bite of anxiety softened in his scent. Glancing over, he saw his husband smiling and nodding. “A lot less of a mouthful, that’s for sure.”

The man nodded and pressed a few buttons on the computer keyboard next to him. “It’ll just take a moment to input the information and then I have to stamp the printout. Did you need more than one copy?”

“Can I get two?” The man nodded and tapped another button before walking towards a printer along that back wall that had whirred to life. “We can put a copy in our family vault.” Derek’s breath caught slightly at Stiles so easily referring to the Hale Vault as his. “I mean, if that’s alright, I know I haven’t been a Hale-”

Derek put his hand over Stiles’ mouth and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. “That’s perfect.”

They were still standing like that when the man approached again, holding out two forms embossed with the California State Seal. “All set,” he said. “Congratulations,  _ Stiles _ Stilinski-Hale.”

Stiles took the paper with a grin and held them up for Derek to see. The Decree Changing Name changing his name from Mieczyslaw to Stiles seemed a little bit underwhelming to Derek but the grin on Stiles’ face made one grow on Derek’s face as well.

“You’ve always been Stiles to me,” Derek told him.

“Yeah, but now it’s  _ official _ ,” Stiles said with a grin, hugging the papers to his chest.

“You’re  _ officially _ insane,” Derek teased, taking Stiles by his hand and leading him out of the office and out to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there.


End file.
